Mega Man Rock Force
Mega Man Rock Force is a fan game developed by GoldwaterDLS. It features eight original Robot Masters, original music, and new characters. The game has received mixed to positive reviews. In later updates the game received new difficulty modes as well as other fixes as per critiques on the game provided on its forum. Story (The game most likely takes place after Mega Man 10 due to Nitro Man's presence) Prologue It is the year 20XX and Earth had finally achieved an extended period of peace. Wily had since vanished, permitting the world to once again focus on other matters: science, progress, and the ever growing relationship between humans and robots. However, Mega Man, now wary of true everlasting piece, recruited eight willing Robot Masters and began training them; if evil should dare arise, his team, the Rock Force, would be there to stop it. The members of the Rock Force consist of Robot Masters not initially created or modified by Dr. Wily, which include Cut Man, Nitro Man, Tornado Man, Dive Man, Elec Man, Knight Man, Bomb Man and Fire Man. To aid with Mega Man's training of his new team, Dr. Light created an assistant for Mega Man: Justice Man. This robot, despite being its own entity, matched Mega Man physically in every way and was programmed with a similar sense of justice. Mega Man grew to call Justice Man brother and the two became inseparable over the course of the Rock Force's development. The Troubles One day, while the Rock Force was busy training, a mysterious energy surge occurred at a nearby hydroelectric facility, corrupting many of the robots working there. These robots immediately began antagonizing the human workers, prompting the Rock Force to respond. Mega Man, feeling his team was not yet ready for the task, instructed his team to stay behind while he and Justice Man handled the situation. When Mega Man and Justice Man arrived, they discovered that the human workers had evacuated the plant safely. Believing all the hostile robots to be neutralized, Justice Man was about to sound the all clear, until a rogue Robot Master, Shock Man, attacked him from behind. With Justice Man damaged and incapacitated, Mega Man had to subdue the robot alone. Thankfully, he was successful, but Justice Man had been damaged in an unusual manner. While the robots at the plant were being repaired and reconditioned to continue work, Dr. Light worked tirelessly on restoring Justice Man. Unfortunately, while Justice Man's bodily functions were not critically damaged, his mental matrix had been permanently altered. Dr. Light could not yet surmise how this would affect him, but advised Mega Man to keep a mindful eye on his partner. Robot Revolution/Rock Force Disappearance Six months later, another incident occurred, even more curious than the last. This time, eight robot masters were rallying against their creators, chasing humans away from their territories and refusing to work. Mega Man, feeling his team had finally completed its training, sent the Rock Force out to capture these rebels and unravel their mysterious behavior. However, once Justice Man and the rest of the team had been sent away, communications were lost. When none from his team updated his progress, Mega Man knew he had to investigate the matter for himself and rescue his friends, which he assumed were being held against their will. Thus began Mega Man's quest to defeat eight of the world's most mysterious robot masters. Fusion Masters After quelling the eight Robot Masters and rescuing all the members of Rock Force. Mega Man finds the partner of Justice Man (this member of the Rock Force depends on which Robot you rescued last), but discovers that Justice Man himself is still missing. Mega Man and the partner then return to Light Labs and informs him of Justice Man's continual missing status, with Light also informing Mega Man of some bad news: The Robot Masters that Mega Man had defeated are recombining! Former Robot Masters which have long since been decommissioned are being reactivated by energies of two of the recently defeated Robot Masters! Upon defeating these four "Fusion Masters", the energies combine again and form Death Man. Shocking Revelations Upon defeating Death Man, Mega Man finds Justice Man. However, Justice Man reveals that he was in fact behind the latest revolt as he wanted to fight for freedom for the robots ever since Justice Man had been electrocuted by Shock Man, where he realized and wished to fulfil the Robot Masters' desire for freedom instead of enslavement. Justice Man then retreated to his castle. After Mega Man fights through the castle's defenses, he then encounters Justice Man in its inner sanctum. After defeating the other Robot Masters, Mega Man finally faces off against Justice Man, who reaffirms that he fights for freedom while questioning Mega Man's resolve. A New World Upon being defeated, Justice Man then self-destructs, lamenting that there is no justice in the World. However, Justice Man's IC chip appears to have survived the explosion, and Mega Man retrieves it. At Dr. Light's Laboratory, Dr. Light confirms to Mega Man that all the rebellious robots can be repaired and return to their normal lives, or they can choose their own jobs as they want. However, Justice Man could not be repaired, due to his IC chip being permanently damaged. Dr. Light explains that even if Justice Man had been responsible for his crimes while his mind was altered, he was right about robots being unfairly destroyed due to their expiration dates. Dr. Light hopes that the Law of Expiration of Robots can end once the world has everlasting peace. Mega Man, having found new inspiration and belief to overcome his sadness of losing Justice Man, discusses with Dr. Light about forming the Rock Force to bring everyone happiness and to help the world recover from the damage done, and the two hug while thinking about the future of peace between humans and robots. Characters Main *Mega Man *Dr. Light *Justice Man *Rush *Tango *Eddie *Beat Secondary *Cut Man *Nitro Man *Tornado Man *Dive Man *Elec Man *Knight Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man Bosses Robot Masters Fusion Masters The last Robot Master defeated will determine which set of Fusion Masters the player will face. Defeating Pulse Man, Fuse Man, Photon Man, or Circuit Man last will yield Group 1 while defeating Crypt Man, Virus Man, Shock Man, or Charade Man will yield Group 2. Once all four fusion masters are defeated, the bosses will all fuse to form Death Man. *Note: Mega Man cannot obtain weapons from the Fusion Masters Fortress Robot Masters *Note: Mega Man cannot obtain weapons from the Fortress Robot Masters Final Boss Gallery MMRFCharadeScreenshot1.png MMRFCharadeScreenshot2.png MMRFCharadeScreenshot3.png MMRFCircuitScreenshot1.png MMRFCircuitScreenshot2.png MMRFCircuitScreenshot3.png MMRFCryptScreenshot1.png MMRFCryptScreenshot2.png MMRFCryptScreenshot3.png MMRFFuseScreenshot1.png MMRFFuseScreenshot2.png MMRFFuseScreenshot3.png MMRFPhotonScreenshot1.png MMRFPhotonScreenshot2.png MMRFPhotonScreenshot3.png MMRFPulseScreenshot1.png MMRFPulseScreenshot2.png MMRFPulseScreenshot3.png MMRFShockScreenshot1.png MMRFShockScreenshot2.png MMRFShockScreenshot3.png MMRFVirusScreenshot1.png MMRFVirusScreenshot2.png MMRFVirusScreenshot3.png Videos Mega Man Rock Force Part 1 - The Road to Halfway Decency|Mega Man Rock Force Part 1 of 15. Mega Man Rock Force Part 2 - The Road to Awesome Updates|Mega Man Rock Force Part 2 of 15. Mega Man Rock Force Part 3 - 21 Rock Street|Mega Man Rock Force Part 3 of 15. Mega Man Rock Force Part 4 - Here Comes the Sun|Mega Man Rock Force Part 4 of 15. Mega Man Rock Force Part 5 - This Level Contains the Color Blue|Mega Man Rock Force Part 5 of 15. Mega Man Rock Force Part 6 - Puns Involving the Word "Circuit"|Mega Man Rock Force Part 6 of 15. Mega Man Rock Force Part 7 - suriV-itnA|Mega Man Rock Force Part 7 of 15. Mega Man Rock Force Part 8 - Combination Confusion|Mega Man Rock Force Part 8 of 15. Mega Man Rock Force Part 9 - Spiders, a Symphony of Horror|Mega Man Rock Force Part 9 of 15. Mega Man Rock Force Part 10 - Anti-Venom|Mega Man Rock Force Part 10 of 15. Mega Man Rock Force Part 11 - Explosive Results|Mega Man Rock Force Part 11 of 15. Mega Man Rock Force Part 12 - Dancing (and shooting) Through the Danger|Mega Man Rock Force Part 12 of 15. Mega Man Rock Force Part 13 - Cheating Death|Mega Man Rock Force Part 13 of 15. Mega Man Rock Force Part 14 - Fishy Business|Mega Man Rock Force Part 14 of 15. Mega Man Rock Force Part 15 - Not Exactly Everlasting Peace|Mega Man Rock Force Part 15 of 15. Trivia *Beat is present as an unlockable available after getting the "B" "E" "A" "T" parts following the defeat of any 4 Robot Masters without taking damage. *Splash Woman makes a cameo within Justice Man's inner sanctum as multiple statues. *Charade Man mimics the movements of Gemini Man (Easy stage mode only), Toad Man (Easy stage mode only) Shadow Man and Quick Man when he appears as a miniboss within his own stage. *In the April, 2015 update, there were different features edited within stages such as Charade Man and Pulse Man having rearranged theme songs, Justice Man's stage's difficulty has increased from the previous update, and Charade Man has got numerous changes: **Charade Man's stage layout was changed from shades of blue to purple, blue and dark blue. **Charade Man can now switch between numerous different mugshots. **In the boss selected intro, Charade Man will sometimes commit suicide, and instead of landing in the middle of the screen, his jump will fail and he'll fall, and the death music is played. The stage itself can be played normally after that. **Instead of saying "Ready", when you start Charade Man's stage the screen says "Break A Leg". *Crypt Man's laugh at the beginning of his boss fight is an edit of Ganon's laugh from Zelda II: The Adventure Of Link. This has been confirmed in the forums of Mega Man Rock Force's website. *If Crypt Man's stage is beaten with energy lost during the stage, Crypt Man will throw an L-tank for the player before the battle. *The original Terror Man stage music was originally used from a cancelled fan-made game called Mega Man Time Tangent, but it was replaced by an original spooky theme song. *The Fusion Robot Masters Thrill Man, War Man, Thermo Man and Port Man share the same weaknesses as Terror Man, Plague Man, Power Man, and Flare Man. *This fan-game was notoriously controversial for its original ending, due to it being extremely dark for a Mega Man ending as well as the implication that Justice Man had not done anything wrong despite the violent revolts that were occurring during the main game. The Let's Player Roahm Mythril, who GoldwaterDLS asked for feedback, spoke at length that not only was the ending unnecessarily dark, but also several of the points made in it went against canon in the Mega Man franchise.1 An update changed the ending to a less sad note of the rebels being rebuilt. However, Justice Man cannot be rebuilt. **In addition, the motives of the Rebel robots in the new version were also changed, having them specifically rebelling against their bosses for unfair treatment toward them rather than lashing out against humanity as a whole, and in the new version's ending, their bosses treat them more equitably. * Pulse Man shares a name with the 1994 Sega Genesis game Pulseman, as well as the titular character. * Fuse Man shares a name with a Robot Master from Mega Man 11. Notes and References External links *Mega Man Rock Force Homepage *[http://www.sprites-inc.co.uk/mediawiki/index.php/Mega_Man_Rock_Force Mega Man Rock Force in the Sprites Inc Wiki] Category:Mega Man Rock Force Category:Fan games